ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Jumbo King
, or 'Jumboking'https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N8EW3YvhKAY, was the final choju that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Ace. He appeared in the series finale, episode 52. Subtitle: Stats *Height: 59 m *Weight: 50,000 t *Origin: Yapool's Dimension History Ultraman Ace Jumbo King was Yapool's strongest choju and final attempt to kill Ultraman Ace, created by combining the souls of the deceased choju: Unitang, Cowra, Mazaron Man, and Mazarius. Unleashed by Yapool (in the form of Alien Simon, and in the company of TAC). Yapool appeared with the dead choju and combined with them to form Jumbo King before them. TAC quickly opened fire, but Jumbo King's hide made him impervious to their assault and during the scuffle, Hokuto was injured by the Choju. With Hokuto out of the picture, Jumbo King vanished. Later Yapool released Jumbo King again, this time in the heart of a city. With only TAC as it's opposition, Jumbo King easily withstood their assaults and downed them all at once when they tried to ensnare him with a net. With the city leveled from his choju's rampage, Yapool recalled Jumbo King again. The next day Yapool unleashed Jumbo King again, this time in the city where Hokuto was hiding out in. Endangering the lives of several children, Hokuto was quick to evacuate them while TAC tried to destroy the monster with a newly crafted weapon they've created (which failed). Shortly after killing Alien Simon for revealing his true nature, Hokuto transformed into Ultraman Ace for the final time to battle against Jumbo King. Unfortunately, Jumbo King's size and durability was too much for the ultra to handle and Ace was quickly overpowered. Motivated by the words of all his friends he had made, Ace didn't give up and continued fighting. Ace then fired his Metallium Ray at Jumbo King's head, weakening the choju enough for Ace to use the Guillotine Shot, decapitating the Choju and killing it. With Jumbo King dead, Yapool's reign of terror on Earth had seemingly come to an end. Trivia *Jumbo King's roar is a reused Draculas roar, which was created from Gorosaurus. *Jumbo King is the first chimera kaiju to appear in the entire Ultra Series. *Jumbo King is the first and (so far) only chimera kaiju that is the final kaiju to be fought after the main villain gets destroyed, most of the chimera kaiju that appear in other shows (like Tyrant or Five King) are fought in the middle of the series. Powers and Weapons *Super Strength: Being compost of four monsters, Jumbo King is one of the strongest monsters in Ultraman Ace in terms of strength, being able to nearly overpower Ultraman Ace with little to no effort. *Missiles: Jumbo King can fire missiles from his mouth in rapid succession, and can create medium-sized explosions. *Fire Breath: Jumbo King can breath out a stream of powerful flames from his mouth. *Teleportation: With the assistance of Yapool, Jumbo King can teleport far distances with ease. *Repulsion Blast: Should something land on his midsection, Jumbo King's back half can fire a blast of yellow energy to repel whatever has landed on there. *Lightning Vision: Jumbo King can fire lightning beams from his eyes, can cause medium explosions. *Durability: Jumbo King is highly durable and can is resistant enough to withstand normal weapon fire and most physical assaults by Ultraman Ace. Missilies.jpg|Missiles iflamsjjj.jpg|Fire Breath Jumbo King Teleportation.png|Teleportation King 4949585.jpg|Repulsion Blast Energy Bolts282883.jpg|Lighting Vision Jumbo King Tough Hide.png|Durability Body Parts In the 2002 magazine, Giant Yapool and Alien Steal is said to be one of the components of Jumbo King. Although Alien Steal is nowhere to be seen, the image of Giant Yapool does appear in the formation. *Face: Cowra *Body: Mazarius *Legs & Spikes: Mazaron Man *Arms & Wings: Unitang Gallery Ultraman Ace Jumbo_Kingg.jpg Jumbo-King-0.jpg Jumbo-King 0.jpg Jumbo King BTS.jpg|Behind the scenes Jumbo King 4.jpg Jumbo King vs Ace.jpeg|Ace vs Jumbo King Other Jumbo King 3.jpg|Jumbo King in a magazine Jumbo King toy.jpg|A toy of Jumbo King Jumbo King.jpeg Jumbking pic.png 51QzhEbcn6L.jpg AceVol13 2010.jpg 267px-Jumbo King and Natsunomeryu.jpg|Ultra Zone Jumbo King Spark Doll.jpg|Jumbo King Spark Doll in the 2014 Ultraman Ginga Theater Special jumboking_04.jpg|X-plus 25cm Jumbo King References Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Ace Kaiju Category:Choju Category:Final Kaiju Category:Fusions Category:Ultraman Ace Category:Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Chimera Kaiju Category:King Kaiju Category:Electric Kaiju